Liver injury can be caused by many factors, such as alcohol, drugs, and viruses. In modern society, due to excessive mental stress, drinking, smoking and environmental pollution and other reasons, people are faced with a variety of liver diseases, such as spurious cirrhosis, fatty liver, toxic liver disease and acute and chronic viral hepatitis.
Researchers have explored the mechanism of liver injury in many ways. Hepatoprotective drugs, such as membrane protectants, anti-lipid peroxidants, and anti-immune reagents, have been developed, but the efficacy is still unsatisfactory, and its potential toxic and side effects have limited clinical application. Therefore, there is a need to develop new and effective hepatoprotective drugs.